A.R.C.H
'Description' The A.R.C.H, or Aerial Rocket Channel Hell is a Pro Cliff tower. It looks like a Robloxian in a Black suit wielding a Rocket Launcher. It takes 5 seconds to reload, then shoots 5 rockets. You can only place 4 of these. It is very overpowered at Max but costs a lot to upgrade. 'Upgrades' 'Level 1 (Basic A.R.C.H) 4,300' *(Please read description) 'Level 2 (Heat seeking Pew Pew) 2,200' *Now can see hidden, Range increases and firerate decreases to 4 seconds. Cosmetic: Operater has Headset, sleeves, gloves, and chrome glasses, Cannon has three red glowing lights on the side, and so does Missile. The missile is now homing, so Lightning is screwed. 'Level 3 (Illuminati Malevolence) 8,640' *Range is GREATLY increased. Reload time is decreased to 3.5. Damage increased to 220. Shoots 10 Missiles per blast instead of 5. Inflicts Slowing and minor Splash damage. Cosmetic: An Illuminati eye floats above the Operater, and he gains a top hat. Missiles glow with insight. They also gain a Laser Cannon on top, along with the Illuminati randomly shooting a laser at a zombie it dislikes. 'Level 4 (Superior Sentry) 14,000' *Range Increased, Damage increased to 550, Reload decreased to 1.5 Seconds, Shoots 15 Missiles, Each shoot lasers, Illuminati is wielding an A.R.C.H gun (but it is only level one), Slowing slows even more, Splash Splashes even more, Rarely, a missile spawns with a Mini Illuminati riding on top which increases it’s damage to 770 (for that missile only). Cosmetic: Top hat turns into a black hood, Gun goes from handheld to Sentry (similar to railgunner but black diamond plate), Illuminati is riding on a cloud with unicorns. 'Level 5 (Parallel Universes) 99,999' Range is now whole map, Shoots 100 missiles damage increased to 770, if Illuminati is riding on it it is 1,000 now there is a 40% chance for Illuminati to ride on the missile,Reload is 0.5 Seconds, Two Level one A.R.C.Hes sit next to the A.R.C.H, Gains ability: Other universe. When activated 100 Missiles storm down on a selected area, cool down 30 Seconds, Illuminati wields a level 4 A.R.C.H gun, Zombies are now slowed 85%, Splash splashes even more, Rarely, zombies are pushed back due to time collapsing. Cosmetic: Operater turns into Phantom and floats, Illuminati now sits on a floating platform, The Sentry platform Increases in size, gun and operater chair are way higher up in the are, missiles are pitch black with black angel wings, Three illuminatis, it holds a Sprite Cranberry (uR WeLcOmE) and more that I‘m Too lazy to list maybe Later. Trivia This is one of the only towers to hold a drink at max, the others being Sniper, Mortar, and Railgunner. The original name for Level 3 was Eyes of the Beholder, a reference to the Terraria Thorium Mod. An OP strategy is spamming 4 A.R.C.Hes, Four Zeds, and rest Sleeters / Cryo gunners. This will pretty much DESTROY all zombies. Best used in maps with lots of cliff and decently long Such as Snowy Forest,Western,midnight Road,borderlands, and The Longest Road (endless mode). This is an alternative to Zed! Zed: No u I am still most OP tower. Golden Commando:€£¥§£¥}{]\>^]£_£§3_€£!?¥_£€~¥§~{ There is an Easter egg on max, a Tiny sniper bathing in the sprite cranberry.Category:Fanmade Towers